starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Sigarr Halomek
Sigarr Halomek (19 BBY) is the current CEO of the Republic Engineering Corporation, one of the primary manufacturers for the New Republic. Despite his relatively young age, Sigarr is a shrewd businessman, and has always been more interested in the non-combative side of fighting a cause. He is known for having a quick wit and the ability to turn just about any situation into a PR gain for his company. The younger brother of Rebel Alliance and New Republic ace pilot Rowen Halomek, Sigarr has found himself compared to his older sibling on many occasions in terms of piloting ability. Although perhaps not as skilled as Rowen, Sigarr’s abilities behind a starfighter are still quite impressive. With his personal ship, the Quicksilver, Sigarr has won several sanctioned starfighter races (as well as some unsanctioned ones), and never fails to place highly in such events if he doesn’t win. Sigarr is also known as a ladies' man of some repute. He's not afraid to try seducing any woman he finds to be attractive, no matter how impossible his goal might seem, but he takes offense at being accused of objectifying them. No matter who his latest interest is, Sigarr always strives to treat his current lady friend like royalty. He also follows a strict code of never interfering in an established relationship, or taking advantage of someone not in their right mind. He is, however, a bit of a flirt and a charmer with any woman he meets. =Personality and Characteristics= Like his brother, Sigarr is a very personable man, but unlike Rowen, it isn’t a general affableness that makes this so. In order to succeed in business, Sigarr had to master the art of schmoozing. As such he’s become adept at knowing how to respond and interact with a variety of different types of people. His ability to negotiate and make a deal that favors him or his company is one of his most dangerous skills. Although written off as a maverick and a playboy by many who encounter him, Sigarr is actually highly intelligent and astute. He’s a self-made man unafraid to take chances that many beings in his position would never dream of doing. Often what might seem like a foolish risk to others is actually a carefully calculated move that factors in the risks and the potential gains. Sigarr won’t hesitate to undertake any venture if he feels it’s worth it in the long run. He has a strong belief in justice and democracy, but prefers to make his contributions to the cause from the sidelines. His nobler aspirations also tend to be obscured in the eyes of others by Sigarr’s unabashedly selfish desires. He insists on only the best for himself and isn’t afraid to use any means at his disposal to get it. Despite this, Sigarr never lets his own needs interfere with any larger goals he might be concentrating on. Likewise, Sigarr has never been hesitant to extend the best to his guests as well. =Skills= Salesman Sigarr’s gift for persuasive speaking is something he’s cultivated since childhood. He’s equally at ease working an audience as he is selling a prospective client. Sigarr is adept at figuring out what someone wants and turning that into what he has. He prides himself on never giving false promises or talking someone into submission, believing it to be a mark of a gifted orator to avoid those tactics. It is this skill, more than any other, that’s helped him achieve so much in life. Pilot/Driver Although not as well known as his brother in this respect, Sigarr’s abilities behind the controls are nothing to dismiss lightly. Unlike Rowen, Sigarr keeps his flying strictly non-combat related, preferring the racing circuit to the battlefield. He’s proven his talent in this respect many times, both on land and in space. He prefers landspeeders and starfighters when it comes to racing. Mechanical Engineer While not technically accredited, Sigarr appears to have a gift understanding how machines operate. Whereas his brother is mostly content to repair and fix what’s already been developed, Sigarr likes to try new things. However, he’s never seriously put this skill to work, generally preferring to let more qualified people than him handle the real details. Tailoring One of Sigarr’s more esoteric skills is his ability to correctly guess the measurements of a female he’s interested in. He’s used this skill many times to impress women with expensive clothing that fits them perfectly. =History= Early Life Sigarr was born near the end of 19 BBY, when the dawn of the Galactic Empire signaled hope and new promise as it ended the Clone Wars. It was during this time of jubilation that Sigarr’s parents decided to have another child as a way to celebrate the peace and prosperity that was sure to come. And so, nine standard months after Palaptine’s Declaration of a New Order, they gave their only child, Rowen, a younger brother. As a young Sigarr grew up, he showed the same interest in flying that Rowen did, however unlike his brother, it wasn’t Sigarr’s only passion. Perhaps as a consequence of always receiving Rowen’s hand-me-downs, Sigarr also showed a strong desire to make money and buy his own things. He could frequently be found doing odd-jobs for neighbors or acquaintances. At the age of eight, as the tyrannies of the Empire became more and more prevalent, Sigarr’s parents decided to move to the Outer Rim world of Saldora to try and escape the government’s oppression. Sigarr had no trouble adjusting to his new home and soon became one of the most popular students at his school. He was always in the top of his class when it came to grades, and his relationship with his fellow students was rivaled by only a few. This popularity grew in several ways as he entered high school, perhaps most notably with the female students. However, Sigarr also applied himself to the student council, and eventually won the position of student body president; a title he would keep until he graduated. This wasn’t to say that all of Sigarr’s activities were quite as noble, for it was also during his high school years that he discovered the thrills of racing… Racing The Rebellion Category:New RepublicCategory:Republic Engineering CorporationCategory:Halomek